


Conditioning

by pipisafoat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the Oh My God We Need Some Porn In Here Stat Porn Meme. Paian's prompt: [Stargate SG-1] Teal'c/Cam and/or Daniel, conditioning. Teal'c has been unable to have satisfying sex (and/or unable to orgasm) since he left the ranks of the Jaffa, where ritualized warrior sexual practices conditioned him to respond only to specific stimuli that no Tau'ri partners have been willing or able to provide. Enter Daniel, or Cam, or both.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Conditioning

**Author's Note:**

> From the Oh My God We Need Some Porn In Here Stat Porn Meme. Paian's prompt: [Stargate SG-1] Teal'c/Cam and/or Daniel, conditioning. Teal'c has been unable to have satisfying sex (and/or unable to orgasm) since he left the ranks of the Jaffa, where ritualized warrior sexual practices conditioned him to respond only to specific stimuli that no Tau'ri partners have been willing or able to provide. Enter Daniel, or Cam, or both.

"Look, there's no good way to say this, but I'm not offering my help just as a, a cultural expert or whatever. If there's some, I don't know, kinky Jaffa thing that gets you off, well, this is me volunteering."

Teal'c closes his eyes briefly and allows flashes of past gratification to pass through his mind. Thrusting into his wife's pouch, her symbiote learning his cock by wrapping around it. His symbiote stretching out of him to penetrate her with its tail in what the Tau'ri call a sixty-nine--

"Teal'c?"

Daniel Jackson's voice invades his memory, twists it for its own purposes. It's Daniel Jackson under him, Daniel Jackson's pouch just starting to edge open, tantalizing glimpses of the symbiote within. It's Daniel Jackson's symbiote sliding slowly out, undulating sensually against his fevered skin, wrapping around his hard cock--

"I, um, I didn't mean to offend you or anything...."

Teal'c drags his eyes open and releases a short moan. "Anything but, Daniel Jackson."

He sees the moment the human notices his erection. "So, um, is that progress, or--"

"It is not."

Daniel Jackson frowns.

"I am capable of achieving erection. It is achieving climax that is my concern."

"My offer still stands." Daniel Jackson's tongue flicks out over his lips; Teal'c isn't sure if it's nerves or arousal. As the supple muscle traces the path again, more slowly, he stops caring, imagining the fictional symbiote performing the same motion around his cockhead, caressing his desperate flesh, slipping just inside--

He groans loudly and presses a hand against his aching erection. "It is my sincere hope that you are never physically capable of assisting me in this manner," he grinds out.


End file.
